This disclosure relates to brazed articles composed of nano-grained aluminum alloys.
Aluminum alloys generally exhibit a relatively wide range of mechanical characteristics and processabilities. For example, the mechanical characteristics and processabilities may depend on the alloy composition and prior processing history. Thus, although certain mechanical characteristics of an alloy may be desired for a particular use, the processability of the alloy may preclude forming the alloy into a desired shape having the advantages of the desired mechanical characteristic.
For example, certain aluminum alloys exhibit favorable processability that allows formation into heat exchanger components. However, other alloys having different processability have been precluded from use in articles such as heat exchangers.